


Telly watching

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, _ - Freeform, artbylexie, seriously you’ll need fillings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Based on artbylexie’s brilliant sketch “telly watching”





	Telly watching

“They’re doing it wrong!” 

Sherlock hides a smirk behind his mug of tea as Molly frowns at the telly with increasing ire.

“It’s Holby City,” Sherlock makes an attempt at reconciliation. “It’s not exactly a documentary,” 

Molly transfers her glare to Sherlock who wisely wipes his face of any expression that could land him in hot water. 

Molly huffs a little, curling up into his lap and nestling against his chest, “You’d be better off using the game operation,” Molly says grumpily.

“I mean this is first year medical stuff. Besides that woman’s two days away from giving birth and she’s operating on someone,”

“To be fair she’s probably trying to get her mind off the fact that the man she’s secretly in love with Is in love with her husband,” Sherlock says mildly.

“Hmm. Well you’d be cross if they were detectoring wrong,” Molly says. 

“I’m sure somewhere that sentence makes sense,” Sherlock risks a smile. To his relief Molly smiled back, slightly chagrined, “Besides I do, have you ever seen Scotland Yard at a crime scene, I could write a book on all their mistakes. I might...”

“No you won’t,” Molly says, there is no room to argue so he doesn’t. 

“I just love being a doctor and seeing something I love so...so...”

“Well most people don’t watch these programs for their medical knowledge, hence the pregnant surgeon on the brink of a tiresome love triangle. Besides the baby may end up being her step brothers if current trends in this show are anything to go by.”

“I don’t know how anyone has time for all these affairs. When I was on surgery rotation I barely had time to blow my nose,”

“Shall we watch Jeremy Kyle yell at people?” Sherlock asks. Molly brightens 

“Oh yes, lets”


End file.
